parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 2
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Tiger: (chuckling) Well, even though Flash Dashing offered a huge reward for the capture of Mad Jack Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Paxton. *Paxton: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) James, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. *Rafiki: Well, good mornin', Merlock. *James: Shh, Murfy. Shh! For you, Rafiki, from Mad Jack Hood. (chuckling) *Rafiki: Oh, God bless Mad Jack Hood. *Paxton: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do *James: (whispers) It's Paxton! Hurry, hide it! Quick! *(Coins jingle) *Paxton: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. *Rafiki: Oh, take it easy on me, Paxton. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Paxton. *Paxton: I know, Rafiki, but you're way behind with your taxes too. *James: Oh, have a heart, Merlock. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Uncle Grizzly. You'd better sit down and rest. (coins jangling as Rafiki walks onward and sits down in his chair) *Rafiki: Oh, thank you. Yes. *Paxton: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (Rafiki wails as the coins pop out) *James: Huh?! Oh no! *Paxton: It smarts, don't it, Rafiki? But Flash Dashing says that taxes should hurt. *James: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! *Paxton: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) *(Paxton sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Toulouse. *Paxton: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Toulouse: Well, Mr. Merlock, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Paxton: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Toulouse: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! (opens the present) *Bambi's Mother: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Paxton: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder mouse. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Toulouse. Paxton wishes you a happy birthday too. *Grandpa Lou: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. *Paxton: Hmm. Well. (chuckles as he talks the coins when Granny gasps) Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Toulouse: Yes, stupid confound Paxton! Why does he always take taxes? *Bambi's Mother: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Grandpa Lou: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Toulouse: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Lightning took my birthday present. *Grandpa Lou: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Toulouse: Gee whiz! It's Gumball Hood! *Mad Jack: (takes off his disguise) Happy birthday, son! *Young Nala: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Mad Jack: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Toulouse: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Mad Jack: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. (gives a bow to Rat) *Young Nala: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Mad Jack Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Young Faline: Not much like Mr. Mad Jack Hood. *Mad Jack: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Toulouse: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Young Nala: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Bambi's Mother: Shh! Mind your manners. *Young Faline: Yes, mind your mattles. *Mad Jack: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Toulouse: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Young Faline: Good-bye, Mr. Mad Jack Hood! Come again on my birthday! (the kids go off to play) *Bambi's Mother: (chuckles) Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Mad Jack: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Bambi's Mother: Oh, Mad Jack. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof